Harudori
Harudori (birthday: May 20), also known as Phebe, is an American voice actor and YouTuber. She is best known for her anime-related videos, but also her voice acting videos as well. About She created her channel on August 16th, 2012, but for some odd reason it now says July 29th, 2013. Phebe grew up in both the loud city of New York City and the quiet suburbs of Connecticut. She had mostly posted Animal Jam videos from around October 2014 - August 2015, until she had stopped playing Animal Jam as much as she used to. Even so, she still often made AJMV's (Animal Jam Music Videos). She then fully stopped as of October 2015. Phebe has told us that her birthday is May 20th, but prefers not to share her official age. Back in 2016, she said, "My birthday is on May 20th, although I don't feel comfortable sharing my real age. I can promise you all that I am old enough to have a YouTube channel currently, but I was under age when I first started in 2012." According to sources, it can be believed she is 17 or 18 as of 2019. History She didn't start recording videos until October 8th, 2014, with her first video titled "i got hacked on animal jam". Which didn't get many views. Around November 2016, Harudori had decided to start becoming a real YouTuber, deleting all of her embarassing and uneeded videos, such as her first one. As of June 2019, Phebe set all of her videos as unlisted except her Voice Acting Demo Reel of 2019. As of August 2016, that was when her channel first went a small-type of viral. She had uploaded a video of her playing Agar.io, which she eventually deleted along with her other videos due to the bad editing. It had gotten around 1k views, which made Phebe want to start her YouTube channel a bit more seriously. She was at sleep-away camp during the two weeks, so when she came home it was quite a surprise. A week after that video she published a video called "Aphmau, Garroth, and Laurance" which was based off of the MineCraft YouTuber, Aphmau . She later titled it "#Garmau or #Laurmau? :3" 'for an unknown reason. Yet again, she eventually deleted the video due to the editing and copyright strikes from the artwork. That video had gotten around 500k views, which had blown up her channel, getting her most of her subscribers. She also said that she mostly deleted it because she felt like she was only getting her subscribers for that one video, and she wanted to gain her subscribers for being herself. As of October 2019, Phebe has began to upload more content on her YouTube channel, mostly related to voice acting. She runs a project called the '''Voice Acting Rookie Project '(VA Rookies) where she helps rookie voice actors gain expierence from an online professional voice actress on projects. She uplads comic dubs and other kinds of projects, some related to her voice acting projects that she voices in. Channel Name History *August 16th 2012 - September 1st 2014 = '''Phebe *September 1st 2014 - December 17th 2014 = jammer4215910aj *December 17th 2014 - July 12th 2016 = Cupid AJ *July 12th 2016 - April 24th 2017 = Kawaee *April 24th 2017 - present = Harudori Content Harudori has uploaded a variety of content such as, * Voice Acting ** Demo Reels ** Song Covers ** Comic Dubs ** VA Rookies Trivia * She plays multiple amounts of browser games, such as: Transformice, Chicken Smoothie, Pokefarm, etc. *Most of her in game names are related to her favorite YouTuber, StrauberryJam. As most people can see, her Transformice and Pokefarm are named StrauberryJam. Her Wattpad is also called StrauberryJamz. **Those are the only things we know that are related to StrauberryJam, but there may be more out there. **She has a love for strawberries as well, which also is a reason of why she loves StrauberryJam. * Her channel was originally called "Cupid AJ" until she decided to change it since she quit Animal Jam. ** It was changed in July 2016. ** Her name was also changed from "Kawaee" to "Harudori" on April 24th, 2017. Category:Female YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:American YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians